1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a system for vaporizing a liquid mixture of water and gasoline by heat derived from the exhaust manifold and feeding the vaporized mixture along with controlled air quantities from the carburetor to the individual cylinders of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a long standing goal in the automobile industry to design and structure an internal combustion engine and/or regulate fuel composition for the purpose of obtaining better gas mileage for conventional automobiles and like vehicles. A number of devices and/or methods have been designed, some of which have lead to a certain amount of success in reducing mileage to some extent. However, frequently these prior art attempts are impractical since they require major modification to existing internal combustion engines (hereinafter referred to as IC engines) or otherwise cause damage to existing IC engines when fuel composition is modified.
One concept which has been explored for many years is the injection of water along with gasoline or like liquid fuel into the combustion cylinders of an IC engine. This concept, in certain applications, increases work efficiency, rate of expansion and uses less gasoline. However, a vast number of the attempts to utilize water or water vapor are directed specifically to the injection of water into the combustion cylinders downstream of the carburetor. Heat from the combustion of the gasoline is relied upon to further vaporize the injected water.
As set forth above, while concepts of the type described above are operative in certain applications, none has resulted in technology which seriously increases the amount of mileage an automobile can travel on a gallon of gasoline or like fuel. Accordingly, there is a need in the automobile industry for additional technology directed to the modification of substantially conventional IC engines to the extent that mileage will be greatly increased without requiring significant structural modification of the engine itself or elaborate changes in the composition of the fuel mixture utilized.